


Whisk me off my feet

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Baking, Chef Harry Styles, Humor, Knotting, Laundry, M/M, Omega Louis, Oral Sex, Smut, red underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: When Louis locks himself out of his apartment in just a pair of novelty underwear, he hopes his new neighbor can come to his rescue.





	Whisk me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure what to say for myself to be honest. Hope you enjoy the nonsense? 
> 
> Anyway, I've decided that each of the Wordplay fics I write for the challenge will all be a/b/o fics, so here is the second of them! It's an alpha Harry/omega Louis pairing, but my plan is to do a different type of a/b/o pairing each week, although they'll all be Larry fics. We only have a week to write each fic, so each one will likely be around 5k. Hope you enjoy them and thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "fluffy". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fluffy), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

When Louis woke up this morning, he had no idea how much novelty underwear would change his life today.

“See ya,” Niall calls out as he shuts the door behind him.

“See ya,” Louis replies, his voice still a bit rough from sleep. He rubs a hand over his face and flips on the kettle for tea. He almost regrets getting up early on his day off, but he has a ton of things he needs to get done around the apartment. And he’s got errands to run, and he needs to check in with the online class he’s teaching. Probably more things that he’s just forgetting, too.

He eats a bowl of cereal as his tea steeps and thinks about what he should do first. It isn’t often he has a day off when Niall has to work, which is probably a good thing. He’ll get a lot more done without Niall around to distract him. Although they do take different heat leaves, he doesn’t think that really counts as he certainly doesn’t get anything done during his heat. 

In fact, his recent heat leave is the reason he has so much to get done today. He’s been single for a while and has no interest in having some random alpha knot him, so he’s stuck with long heats for now. He washes out his bowl and cup before heading back to his bedroom to take a shower and get dressed. When he returns to his bedroom, damp from the shower, he runs into the first problem in his day. 

All his underwear are dirty.

Well, there is  _ one _ clean pair. He frowns as he looks at the last pair in his drawer. They’re tight and red with a small heart on one side over his left ass cheek when he wears them. Well, he thinks he’s only worn them once on Valentine’s Day years ago. He’s got nothing else though, so with a sigh he slips them on. They’re meant to fit down the thighs a bit, but he’s always been blessed in the ass department. They barely cover his cheeks. 

Laundry first then, he supposes. He puts on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from the floor and sighs. He gathers up a large bag of his laundry and detergent and heads down to the laundry room on the bottom floor of the building. 

He fills two washing machines with his clothes and frowns at what he’s wearing. He really should wash them, too. He wonders if he dares do what he thinks about doing. Hardly anyone is around at this time of day on a Tuesday. He glances around before he decides to just go for it.

He whips off his dirty sweatpants and t-shirt, stuffs them into one of the already running washing machines, and then sprints out of the room and up the three flights of stairs to the apartment. He slams into the door in his haste to open it. 

It’s locked.

“No, no, no, no!” 

He tries the door again and again in case it’s just stuck, but somehow, probably out of sheer habit, he’s locked the door behind him. He slides down to the floor in front of his door and can hardly believe this is his life. He can’t wait out here all day for Niall to get home. He doesn’t have his phone to even call Niall.

He glances at the other apartment doors on his floor and wonders if any of them are home and would let him call Niall. He’s not even sure Niall can make it over here to let him in, and he definitely wouldn’t even be able to come until his lunch break which is hours away from now. 

He absolutely can’t just sit here in the tightest pair of underwear he owns all day. For one thing, it’s probably not the safest thing for an omega. He suddenly remembers the building manager has a small office just outside the laundry room. He tears off back down the stairs, praying he doesn’t run into anyone.

He barrels into the building manager’s office, which is blessedly empty, and grabs the phone off the desk. It’s a miracle he even knows Niall’s phone number by heart. He quickly dials, his heart pounding as he waits for Niall to pick up.

On the last ring before voicemail, Niall answers.

“Thank, fuck!” Louis nearly shouts.

“What’s going on? Why are you calling me while I’m at work?”

“Niall, I need you to come home.  _ Now _ .”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Tommo? I can’t come home right now! I’m not even supposed to be taking a break right now.”

“Niall, please just listen. I accidentally locked myself out of the apartment.”

“Okay, so why don’t you come down here and I’ll leave the key at the receptionist’s desk--”

“Niall! I’m in my underwear!”

There’s silence on the other end of the line. Then, finally, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes! I’m locked out of the apartment wearing only a pair of underwear!”

Louis has to hold the phone away from his ear because Niall’s laughter is so loud and obnoxious. 

“Yes, hilarious. I get it.” Louis deadpans. “But now you understand why I can’t come down there to get the key, and why I  _ need _ you to come here now.”

He waits for Niall’s laughter to die down a bit. 

“Oh man, sorry, Lou.” Niall chokes a little trying to stifle the last of his laughs. “I really can’t leave though. The VP is here today to meet with us. I can’t miss the meeting.”

Louis sits in the rolling chair behind the building manager’s desk and thumps his head to the desk. He’s so fucked. “Okay, yeah. You really can’t then. Uh, I guess I’ll just have to wait in the laundry room.”

“Lou, no.” Niall’s voice changes into a much more serious tone. “That’s not safe. Maybe just wait in the office until he comes back.”

“That could take all day, Ni. He’s probably out in the building fixing shit. Plus, there’s a window in here. I don’t need people seeing me in tight, red underwear. That’s just asking for trouble.”

“YOU’RE WEARING THE VALENTINE UNDERWEAR?”

“Yes,” Louis hisses. “They were the only clean pair left.”

“Okay, okay, let me think. Oh! Okay, so almost everyone on our floor is at work probably, but I happened to see 3H in the hallway today. He was coming back from working out or running or something when I was leaving for work this morning. And we just had some small talk, and he said something about it being his day off. Maybe he’s home!”

“3H? Isn’t he an alpha?” Louis’ tummy does a little flip. 3H moved in a few weeks ago, and Louis may or may not have stared through the peephole, watching 3H’s muscled body as he carried boxes through the hallway. He only stopped when Niall caught him. Then, they took turns. 

“I mean, yeah, but I don’t know that you have much choice, Lou. And for what it’s worth, he was very polite this morning. If he seems threatening at all, make a run for it.”

“Yeah,” Louis says from where he still has his face pressed to the desk. “I’m pretty fast, you know.”

“I know, Lou. All the years of soccer, I know.”

Louis tries to nod though it’s hard when your head is on a desk. “Damn right.”

“Okay, well, I want you to call me as soon as you can. Call me from 3H’s apartment, just so he knows that I know you’re there.”

“Okay. Bye, Ni.”

“Bye, Lou. I’ll run home on my lunch break. Everything is going to be fine.”

Louis hangs up. He thinks about all his clothes in the washing machine that need at least another half hour to wash and then an hour to dry. He groans when he realizes he only brought enough money downstairs to wash the clothes and not dry them. So there really is no other choice. 

He drags his feet as he starts back up the stairs towards the third floor. He goes slowly even though he risks running into someone else along the way. When he gets to his floor, he tries his door again even though he knows it’s a fairly hopeless that the door will magically unlock itself for him. And then, he turns and walks slowly to 3H. 

He presses his ear to the door to listen for sounds first. 

He definitely hears something. A whirring of some kind. So someone is definitely in there. He rests his forehead against the door for a moment, gathering his courage. And then he steps back from the door, takes a breath, and knocks. Softly. Too softly apparently because no one comes to answer the door. He presses his ear to the door again, but this time he hears nothing. The whirring seems to have stopped. 

He knocks again, harder this time. Oh god, he hears footsteps now. 

The door swings open to reveal the alpha from 3H. He’s wearing grey sweatpants. Only grey sweatpants. Unless you count the apron he’s got on. He’s also spattered with flour, even streaked through the curls of his hair. It’s a lot to take in. Louis’ not sure he’s ever seen anything as hot in his life as a tattooed, muscled alpha covered in flour, his chest only partially concealed by an apron. He finally looks at 3H’s face. He’s got green eyes. He’s got green eyes that are about to fall out of his head. 

Oh. Right. 

The alpha hasn’t said anything. His mouth is hanging open a little though. If Louis weren’t standing in front of him wearing only a pair of tight, red underwear he’d make a joke about it.

“Um, hi. Hello. Uh--I’m Louis. I live in 3C. Nice to meet you.” He holds out his hand.

The alpha just continues to stare. A wooden spoon drops from his hand and hits the floor, and yet the alpha gives no indication that he’s noticed. 

Louis drops his hand. “Right. Well, there’s an explanation for this.” He gestures down his body. The alpha’s eyes track the movement and then stay stuck on the underwear. Louis really has only himself to blame for this.

He clears his throat, and the alpha’s eyes pop back up to his. “So what’s happened is, I’ve locked myself out of my apartment in only my underwear. There’s more to the story, but do you mind letting me in so I can call my roommate?”

The alpha finally seems to be losing a bit of the dazed look on his face. His jaw snaps closed. “Oh, of course. Yes, please come in.” The alpha’s voice rumbles out of him, a deep almost morose tone to it. He can’t help the shiver that creeps across his skin at the sound.

“Thanks--”

“Harry. I’m Harry.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry. Thanks for letting me in.”

Harry’s still blocking his way into the apartment, but Louis’ words spring him into action. He opens the door widely and practically jumps backwards to let Louis inside. 

Louis stands in the doorway looking around the space. The layout is exactly the same as he and Niall’s apartment, but Harry still has some unpacked boxes though most of the unpacking looks to be done at least in the living room and kitchen. 

The kitchen looks like an absolute disaster. Bowls, flour, sugar, eggs, a large stand mixer with a whisk attached, all take up space across the counters, and the floors and counters are dusted with whatever is all over Harry as well. A strong vanilla scent hangs in the air, presumably from all the baking.

“Um, I was just--baking.”

“Apparently,” Louis says with a smile. “What were you making before I so rudely interrupted?”

“Macarons. I’m a chef at Le Bouchon, and my desserts chef gave me this recipe. Thought I’d try it out.”

“Still cooking even on your day off? Dedication right there.” Louis inhales deeply. “Mmm--vanilla.”

Harry coughs, and his cheeks pinken a little. He scurries across the room and grabs something, handing it over to Louis. “You needed the phone?”

“Oh. Right. Thanks.” Louis takes Harry’s cell and dials Niall’s number. Niall picks up on the first ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Ni. It’s me. I’m at Harry’s--er 3H. He let me use his phone to call and tell you I’m here.”

“Is everything okay, do you think?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He gives Harry a once over. Harry has backed into the kitchen as though to give him privacy even though he’s clearly listening and just spilled a cup of sugar on the floor. 

“Okay, well. I’ll be home in a few hours. Just--I don’t know. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Oh, okay, I won’t do anything stupid while you’re gone, like getting locked out of the apartment in novelty underwear. You’re a little late with your advice, Niall!”

He hears a snort of stifled laughter coming from the kitchen. He hangs up to the sound of Niall cackling and walks back into the kitchen where Harry has turned on the stand mixer, the source of the whirring sound he heard earlier through the door. He sets the phone on the small kitchen table out of harm’s way as he watches Harry slowly add what looks like sugar to the white mixture whisking in the bowl.

“So what is a macaron exactly?”

Harry startles and drops the spoon with a clang to the counter. He grabs it back and finishes adding the last bit of sugar. “It’s a bit like a cookie made with meringue and a filling. Just making the meringue now.”

Louis’ curiosity gets the best of him, and he steps forward a bit to peer into the bowl. 

“It’s just egg whites and sugar that needs to be whipped until it’s glossy and firm enough peaks that I can hold the bowl upside over my head without it all coming out.”

Louis smiles at the mental image. “Do you really do that though?”

Harry laughs. “I do actually.” 

Somehow, even though he’s standing in a strange alpha’s kitchen in just a small pair of underpants, he feels somewhat--comfortable. So of course, this is when things all go a bit awry.

A few things happen at just the right moment. Harry takes the bowl of meringue and lifts it up to check on it, and Louis supposes if it looks ready he’ll hold it above his head to show him it’s done. But at that moment, Louis’ hand hits one of the lined baking sheets on the counter and knocks it to the floor. He bends over to pick it up and hears an odd splat.

When he looks up, Harry’s head is doused in the white meringue from the bowl. From what Louis can see of his face, he looks shocked. He can feel the laughter begin to bubble up inside him.

“I don’t think it was done.”

“No? How can you tell,” Louis chokes out through his laughter. 

Harry wipes the meringue away from his eyes, spitting some from his mouth, but Louis can see the sheepish grin on his face. “Guess I got a little distracted.”

“By what?”

“Ehm--you um--” Harry motions towards him, waving his arm in a movement that’s apparently supposed to have some sort of meaning. 

“Oh.” He thinks he understands, if only because beneath the meringue Harry seems to be flushing pink. He slaps both hands to his ass. “Got a look at the goods, huh?” 

Harry chokes, coughing on meringue. Louis hurries forward to thump him on the back, slipping in the meringue on the floor and nearly toppling over. He only saves himself by clutching Harry’s arm to straighten himself, but he does manage to give his back few thumps.

“Sorry, think I just swallowed wrong,” Harry croaks. “I should probably clean up.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees. He pulls his hand away from Harry to find it covered in meringue. “Sorry about the meringue.”

“It’s fine. Really. Usually takes me a few tries to get the meringue right anyway.” Harry slaps a hand to his forehead and meringue splatters out from it. “I’m gonna get cleaned up, but god, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Do you want a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt or something?”

“Oh, yeah. That’d be great.”

Harry scurries off. He hears the water running in the bathroom for a minute and then Harry returns, wet with residual meringue still stuck to him, but carrying a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt as promised. 

“Thanks.”

Harry nods and heads back off down the hallway to clean up further. Louis quickly changes into the borrowed clothes and then picks up a few of the scattered baking items and stacks them up in the sink. He grabs a towel and wipes up the meringue from the floor. He’s still on his hands and knees when Harry walks back in with a strangled gasp. 

Harry turns around and faces the wall. 

“You okay?”

“No,” Harry groans.

Louis stands up. “Wow, it really still smells like vanilla in here even though I cleaned up most of the mess.”

Harry whimpers from his spot against the wall.

“Harry, you’re going to have to tell me what’s wrong. Mostly because I have every intention of staying here in your apartment until Niall’s lunch when he can come open the door for me.” He takes Harry by the arm and leads him into the living room, pushing him into a chair and then perches himself on the couch. “Okay, so yes it was a little embarrassing to spill that meringue all over, but it’s not that big of a big deal. Is there something else wrong that is making you stare at the wall?”

“Yes.” Harry flops himself back in the chair and covers his eyes with his arm. “That’s not my baking you smell.”

“Ohhhhhhh.” Well, damn he’s never smelled any alpha that smelled this good. “Well, damn I’ve never smelled any alpha that smells this good.”

Harry huffs out a laugh. 

“Is that it though? I thought alphas were big into their scents. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Unless you smelled like something foul. Niall suspects one of his coworkers has a bit of a sour milk smell. Unfortunate.” Louis clicks his tongue in sympathy. “Made me appreciate my own scent more. Always thought strawberries were a bit obvious.”

“No, that’s not all.” Harry sighs and sit up in the chair, seemingly ready to talk now. “The macarons were for you.”

Louis narrows his eyes in confusion. “Uh--okay--”

“Well, for you and your roommate, I guess.”

“Thank you?”

“I was trying to impress you,” Harry groans and flings himself back against the chair again.

“Wait--what?”

“I’ve seen you and your roommate just in passing and I was just trying to build up my courage to talk to you, and I thought macarons might be a good way to do that.”

“Oh.” He really doesn’t know what to say. Maybe he should admit to watching Harry through the peephole since it seems like they’re doing confessions now. Nah. “Well, no need now for the macarons, I guess since I’ve broken the ice showing up at your door in my underpants.”

Harry makes a strangled sound. 

“Wouldn’t say no to your weird meringue cookies though if you want to make them again. Just saying.”

“They were strawberry flavored, which now seems like a horribly rude thing to have done,” Harry says so quietly that Louis isn’t even sure he’s talking to him.

Louis can’t help it. Everything about this alpha has been so unexpected. His laugh bubbles up from his chest and bursts out of him in a loud cackle. It makes Harry’s eyes snap back to him though, and now he’s got a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Can’t believe you were making strawberry ones,” he chokes out. “I dunno. I might have been offended? Hard to say now that I’ve seen you covered in meringue and wiping it out of your eyes. Doesn’t seem so offensive now.”

Harry’s grin looks a little foolish. “If it helps, I think it was subconscious. I didn’t set out to make you Louis flavored macarons.”

This sets Louis off on another round of laughing. “Might have actually preferred Harry flavored ones if I’m honest.”

Harry’s cheeks flush with color. “Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you maybe want to have dinner with me tonight?”

“Yeah, I would. Seems like we’re going a bit backwards seeing as how you’ve already seen me mostly naked, but yeah, I think that might be nice.”

  
  


There’s a soft knock at the door. When Louis looks through the peephole he sees Harry looking properly gorgeous for their date with a large pink box in his arms. He flings open the door and almost throws himself into Harry’s arms until he realizes if he does, he’ll knock the box out of Harry’s arms. He definitely knows after a month of dating that the box is filled with something yummy for him to eat.

“Gimmie, gimmie,” Niall says, running to the door.

Louis grabs the box out of Harry’s arms. “No! These are mine!”

“What are they?” Niall asks.

“I don’t know, but they’re for me. Weren’t you just leaving?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall grumbles, stuffing his feet into his shoes without untying them. “I’ll be at Zayn’s. Save me at least one of whatever is in that box. See you tomorrow.”

Harry just grins, used to their bickering by now as they watch Niall walk out the door. It closes behind Niall with a thud and then they’re alone. There’s an itch beneath his skin at the sight of Harry dressed up with his hair carefully styled. He loves how into this Harry has been from the start, wooing him with everything he’s got. 

Harry has no idea what he’s got planned for tonight. 

“So I thought about bringing you flowers, but I knew you’d rather have--”

“DESSERT!”

Louis scurries into the kitchen with the box, ripping the top off. Inside lay rows of perfectly shaped vanilla macarons. 

“Harry,” he says, fondness coloring his voice.

“Well, I always intended to make you some. Hope you’re impressed.”

Louis turns and closes the distance between them, winding his arms around Harry’s neck. “You know I always am,” he says against his lips. The kiss gets a bit heated before Harry unwinds his arms from around him and pulls away.

He can’t help the confusion that pulses through his body. Harry pulling away isn’t part of his plan. Harry must sense it because his fingers touch light caresses up and down his arms. “Lou, I just want you to try one.”

Oh. The macarons. Of course. He smiles and picks one out of the box. He has no idea what to expect, never having had a macaron, but he takes a bite. It’s much lighter than he expected. Beneath the thin crust he finds a cookie that is a bit chewy and soft, with a hint of almond. The smooth filling bursts with a warm vanilla flavor that makes Louis long to press his face against Harry’s skin to fill his nose with his own more potent vanilla scent. He can feel a bit of slick begin to form. He’s getting turned on by cookies. 

This is when he realizes Harry is talking.

“--so anyway, you said you like vanilla, so that’s what I went with. I think strawberry is my favorite. As you know. Sorry, don’t mean to be objectifying about your scent, strawberry has always been my favorite flavor since forever and I--”

“Take me to bed.”

Harry’s face turns as red as one of his beloved strawberries that he never stops talking about. “I--what?”

Louis is done waiting. Harry has been all that is gentlemanly and sweet, bringing him gifts and showering him with his time and affection. Louis knows this, what they have, is a forever kind of deal. And he’s past done waiting for Harry’s knot. 

He tugs his own shirt over his head and tosses it to the kitchen floor. Harry’s eyes widen. 

His fingers pull open the button and slide down the zipper of his jeans. Harry’s jaw drops open.

He tugs the tight denim over his ass and down his thighs. Harry moans.

He stands in his own kitchen wearing only the tight red underwear he wore the first day he showed up at Harry’s door. Harry finally moves.

He bends down, picks Louis up by the waist and hauls him over his shoulder, one hand over his ass keeping him in place.

“Oof.”

“Sorry.”

Harry strides down the hallway to Louis’ bedroom and nearly breaks the door down in his haste to open it before flinging them both to the bed. Louis nearly bounces off of it.

“Sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry and take your clothes off.”

Harry whips his shirt off and struggles briefly with his jeans, desperately trying to peel them off his body as quickly as possible as Louis laughs at his efforts. The room swirls with a distinctive blend of strawberry and vanilla that makes Louis’ mouth water. 

Harry’s eyes have darkened into something almost predatory as he crawls up the bed. It sends a shiver down Louis’ spine, but he doesn’t have much time to think about it before Harry’s kissing him senseless.

“Mmmf--Harr--muhm--Harry--wait.”

Harry instantly stills at the last word, panting heavily against Louis’ mouth. “Yes?”

“Want to taste you,” Louis says.

“Um--I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What? Why?” he turns his lips into a pout that Harry probably can’t even see this close to him. 

“Because if you put your mouth on me I’m gonna come.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m really really into you.”

Harry is looming over him, their lips about an inch apart and Harry’s cock hard against his thigh. “Mmm, yeah I’ve noticed.”

“Good. Um--I just thought of something.”

“Yeah?” Louis wiggles a bit so that his own hard cock rubs against Harry’s abs. 

Harry closes his eyes and groans at the touch. “Um--uh--we don’t have to--whatever you want is what I want to do--I’m not pushing for anything you’re not ready for--”

Louis slides his hand over Harry’s cock as he gasps and stutters. “I want your knot. Clear enough for you? I thought the underwear was pretty self expanatory, but--”

Harry’s lips press back against his own, hard and firm, his tongue slipping into his mouth to taste him. Louis whimpers as Harry’s lips move across his jaw and neck, biting down softly on his mating spot before soothing it with his tongue. His lips and tongue don’t stop there. They move their way down Louis’ body, kissing what feels like every inch of his skin, murmuring words of praise about how gorgeous Louis is, how beautiful, how soft.

And then his mouth is fitting around his cock as a finger slides into his slick-wet hole. He doesn’t want to come like this though. “Harry, Harry, Harry--” He tugs at Harry’s curls.

“Mmm?”

“Want your knot, remember?”

A smirk crosses Harry’s face as he sits up on his heels over Louis, and he’s pretty sure it’s the first time he’s ever seen Harry so confident, staring down at his body, clearly ready and wanting his own. “Oh, I remember. Was just waiting for you to ask for it again.”

Louis huffs a laugh as he rolls his eyes. “Want me to beg for it, do you?”

Harry shrugs one shoulder. “A little begging wouldn’t hurt.”

“Oh, Harryyyyy, I want you to knot me like one of your French girls.”

“Don’t tease me about Titanic.”

“I’m the king of the--ahh ahh”

The feeling of Harry’s cock sliding into him puts an end to the teasing. 

“God, Lou you feel so good,” Harry mumbles, pulling back a little before pushing back in. “Love you, love you, love you.”

“Harry! You can’t say you love me for the first time during sex!” He squirms beneath him, but then Harry pushes forward again and again, keeping him too breathless to speak. It feels too good to finally have Harry inside him, giving him what he wants.

“Yes, I can,” Harry grins. “I’m doing it right--” Harry pulls back. “--now.” Harry pushes back in as Louis clings to him. “I--love--you--Louis.”

Harry keeps up the pace along with his declarations until Louis is coming between their bodies. Harry thrusts in once more before his knot begins to grow, filling Louis so full that he cries out at the sensation.

“You okay?” There’s no hint of smugness, only concern in Harry’s voice.

“Mmm.”

Harry rolls them to the side into a more comfortable position while they’re knotted together. 

“I love you, too, you know,” Louis says quietly into his shoulder. He feels Harry’s cock twitch inside him and laughs. “I guess you like the sound of that.”

“You have no idea,” Harry says, kissing him on the tip of the nose.

“I have some idea.”

“Come on, I was so desperate to talk to you I tried to make macarons and ended up covered in meringue.”

“I watched you move in through the peephole in my door.”

“What?” Harry honks out a laugh that moves them a bit too much, his knot tugging on him. 

“Oof.”

“Sorry.” 

“Well, in my defense, Niall did, too. I mean, hot muscular alpha moving in on our floor, what were we supposed to do? Look away? Pssshhhhh. Didn’t plan on busting into your apartment in just my underwear though.”

“Very effective way of getting my attention though. I was a wreck the entire time you were in my apartment. I almost went to the bathroom to uh--take care of some of the pressure, but I was afraid you’d know I was doing more than wipe the meringue off.”

“Oh my god. Okay, you’ve gone too far now.”

“I’m literally knot deep inside you.”

“Well, I guess you’ve gone just far enough.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! If you [reblog this fic post](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/186004042941/whisk-me-off-my-feet-an-abo-fic-by) or retweet [this tweet](https://twitter.com/all_was_well_16/status/1146121371736530944), I will love you forever! 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta [taggiecb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb) for supporting me always. <3
> 
> The fic was based on [this prompt](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/183276886317/we-live-in-the-same-building-and-youre-locked-out).


End file.
